North Vision Song Contest 9
, Norway |host = |presenters = Nadia Hasnaoui, Erik Solbakken and Haddy N'jie |host = (NRK) |opening = Semi-final 1: Adelén performing "Olé" Semi-final 2: Welcome to Oslo Final: "The Journey" Julie Bergan performing "Younger" |interval = Semi-final 1: "Connecting People" by NOKIA Semi-final 2: Memorial to Utøya massacre Final: "You Are Norwegian If.." by Teaandtoastify |map year = 9 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify for the grand final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 45 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Feathers" |pre = 8 |nex = 10 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 9, often referred to as NVSC 9 was the 9th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Norway following Julie Bergan's victory in the eighth edition. It was the first time that Norway hosted the competition. However, it is the fourth time that a Nordic country hosts an edition following Iceland, Sweden and Denmark. (NRK) chose the capital city to host the competition and the . Nadia Hasnaoui, Erik Solbakken and Haddy N'jie were chosen by NRK as the presenters for the events. Forty-five countries participated in the edition which was the lowest number of participants since the second edition. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium and San Marino announced their withdrawal from the contest mainly due to the poor results of the countries. Croatia, Georgia, Montenegro and Morocco were forced the withdraw for one edition after the NBU found out their cheating series since their debut. The winner of the edition was once again Norway, making it the first country to win the competition twice and also the first country to win the edition they were hosting. The winning song was "Feathers" by Alida and managed to gather 198 points, just 2 points less than the most scored winner, "The Man I Need". The United Kingdom finished second for second time while Ukraine managed to get in the top 5 for third time in a row by achieving the third place. The Netherlands finished in fourth place making it their second top 5 result while Russia achieved their best result with the fifth place. Location Oslo is the capital of Norway and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Oslo is the economic and governmental center of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies performed by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008. It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi Magazine. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo as the second most expensive city in the world for living expenses after Tokyo. In 2013 Oslo tied with the Australian city of Melbourne as the fourth most expensive city in the world, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU)'s Worldwide Cost of Living study. As of January 2014 the city of Oslo has a population of 634,000. The Metropolitan area of Oslo has a population of 1,502,604, of whom 951,581 live in the contiguous conurbation. The population currently increases at record rates, making it the fastest growing major city in Europe. This growth stems for the most part from immigration and high birth rates among immigrants, but also from intra-national migration. The immigrant population in the city is growing somewhat faster than the Norwegian population, and in the city proper is now more than 25%. Host city selection NRK, the Norwegian broadcaster, chose Oslo to host the contest without having a bidding phase making the edition the first to not have one since the third edition. The contest was hosted in the , which served as the host venue for the . The selected host city and venue were announced by the broadcaster on 9 June 2014, just a few weeks after the victory of the country in the eighth edition. Vaios Korvsen, the head of delegation reportedly said: "We are very sure that Oslo can host this event. Such a big show as North Vision has to be carried out professionaly in our eyes. Oslo was the only city we were 100% sure about being the perfect option for this. We immediately requested the Telenor Arena to make sure that a large amount of around 25.000 North Fans can attend the spectacular shows." Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 15 June 2014 at the Radisson Blu Hotel Plaza in Oslo. The semi-final allocation had the old format as there was no pre-qualifying round in this edition. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Liechtenstein, Greece and Sweden were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Norway and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 7 July 2014 in Oslo. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 5 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Denmark and Andorra got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Switzerland and Hungary got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Greece got the wildcard of the big 5. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position with the big 5 drawing their starting position after the results of the first semi-final. Logo and theme The logo for the ninth North Vision Song Contest has been created by Jessica Weaver. The Norwegian broadcaster expressed its desire in a logo that resembles unity and the joy of being together. The idea of a beehive ''came up where each part if connected with at least two other parts to make up a strong structure. Additional to the ''beehive, colors for each of the hexagons have been added to create a feeling of diversity within the unity. The whole design of the contest based on individual colours to keep up the theme within the show. The original slogan for the contest was "Connection". After Nokia has been announced as official sponsor, the slogan was changed to "Connecting People" as requested by the company. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-five countries participated in the ninth edition with Cyprus and Slovenia returning to the contest after the one-edition break. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium and San Marino announced their withdrawals from the contest. Croatia, Georgia, Montenegro and Morocco were forced to withdraw after they were disqualified for one edition by the NBU for cheating. FYR Macedonia was also forced to withdraw for a second edition in a row due to no announcement being made by the broadcaster about their participation. The Faroe Islands would debut in the edition but the broadcaster of the country could not find sponsors to fund their participation. However, it is expected that they will debut in the tenth edition. Returning artists Jenni Vartiainen represented Finland for the second time after participating in the fifth edition. Maja Keuc returned to represent Slovenia for third time after representing the country in the fifth and sixth edition. Elena Gheorghe and Glance returned to represent Romania after representing the country in the second edition. Maya Simantov the Israeli singer who represented the country of her origin in seventh edition with DJ Offer Nissim returned back to represent Israel with DJ Yinon Yahel. VIA Gra, the Ukrainian representatives, had previously represented Georgia in the first edition along with Meladze. Ira Losco returned to represent Malta after participating in the fourth, seventh and eighth edition making her the only artist to participate four times. Vessy Boneva and Marie-Mai returned to represent Bulgaria and France respectively after participating in the fourth edition. Dominika Mirgova represented Slovakia for second time after doing so in the fifth edition. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Sweden and Ukraine also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Greece, Liechtenstein and Norway also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all forty-five participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other awards OGAN Second Chance Contest The second OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition and was hosted by OGAN Norway. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Sweden won the contest with Manda and her song "Criminals". Incidents Finnish entry change YLE originally had chosen another song for their representative Jenni Vartiainen, but later have changed it due the song having participated in a previous national selection of Estonia. Lebanese entry change After LBC had officially chosen their song for the edition, the NBU requested a song change, as the same song (in a different version) had also been chosen for Malta in the same edition. LBC decided to send the runner-up of their national selection; Haifa Wehbe with her song "MJK (Heartbeats Remix)". Slovak entry change The actual winner The Dirty Youth, that are originally from the United Kingdom, have been disqualified due not being accepted by the NBU council to participate in the national selection as a foreign act. The runner-up of the selection was selected instead. Spanish entry change Adelén was selected by TVE to represent Spain but was immediately rejected due the song being a sample of another song and the singer not having enough roots to be internally selected for Spain. Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members had been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-five countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : The Armenian Head of Delegation announced that the country would be withdrawing from the edition citing the bad results of the country as the main reason. However, a return in the 10th edition is possible. * : AzTV was unsure about the country's participation in the contest due to their recent set of results in the competition. The decision was made in late-May that Azerbaijan would not participate in the 9th edition, making it the third country to withdraw. * : The country will not be participating in the next edition of NVSC for various reasons, mainly due to poor results at previous editions and also due to investing in domestic projects, meaning that funding, that would otherwise go towards NVSC, will be spent elsewhere. * : After making a second attempt on participating during the 8th edition, the country was able to debut in this edition. However, the broadcaster could not find any sponsor to fund the participation of the Faroe Islands. * : The country was forced to withdraw by the NBU due to no announcement being made by the broadcaster about the participation in the ninth edition. This is only the second time that a previously active country was inactive for more than one time, the first time being Monaco, who did not participate in both the second and third editions, despite participating in the first. * : The country will not be participating due poor results, financial difficulties and lack of public interest. *The following countries were disqualified from the 9th edition after the NBU Council found suspicious patterns in their voting: ** ** ** ** International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Monika Gruber # Tiwa Savage (Algerian representative in the eighth edition) # Sara Guðjónsdóttir # Felix Baumgartner # Saber El Robaey (Tunisian representative in the thirteenth edition) # Paloma Faith (British representative in the tenth edition) # Aminata Savadogo (Latvian representative in the tenth edition) # Vera Brezhneva (Ukrainian representative in the eighth edition) # Stina Wäppling (Swedish representative in the fifth edition as part of NONONO) # Nyusha (Russian representative in the eighth and tenth edition) # Emma Marrone (Italian representative in the tenth edition) # Aisling Bea Misha (Belarusian representative in the second edition as part of Nuteki) Anita Herczegh Sukkerchok Janar Dugalova (Kazakh representative in the seventh edition as part of KeshYOU and eleventh edition) Nick Raptakis (Greek representative in the eleventh edition as part of Freaky Fortune) Inna (Romanian representative in the third and sixth edition) Andrej Kiska Raphaël Stacchiotti Linnea Dale Anna Sahlene (Estonian representative in the eleventh edition) Coeur De Pirate Amaia Montero Moran Atias Karina Krysko (Lithuanian representative in the sixth edition) Nancy Ajram Amanda Lajlac Hadise Princess Charlene Katy Rain Mateusz Mielnicki Lucie Bila Penélope Cruz Edin Džeko Mr. Lordi Klemen Slakonja Gianluca Bezzina Claudia Schanza Ivi Adamou Sofi Marinova Suzy Ursula Andress Milan Stankovic (Serbian representative in the seventh edition) Armin van Buuren (Luxembourgian representative in the fourth edition) External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 9